This invention relates to an elastomeric coating specifically engineered to enhance or alter the aesthetic appearance of an automobile and its application. In traditional settings, automobile paint shops change the color and finish of trucks, cars, and other vehicles by applying permanent paint to the exterior of the vehicle. This process is extremely time consuming, expensive, and irreversible unless the owner starts over and re-paints the vehicle again.
Other aesthetic enhancements to vehicles include pin stripe appliques or the like. These kinds of embellishments are often glued to the surf ace of the vehicle to provide a unique look to the exterior finish and are intended to be permanent.
The main kinds of temporary exterior enhancements to a vehicle finish are often magnetized or attached with a removable glue, neither of which is durable.
A need exists in the art of automobile finishing for a solution to the problem that individuals and businesses prefer to decorate their vehicles with finishes that are changeable without having to re-paint or re-apply a permanent finish again and again.